<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luna Lovegood and the Potential Prologue. by calumTraveler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429985">Luna Lovegood and the Potential Prologue.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumTraveler/pseuds/calumTraveler'>calumTraveler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cavern Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Myst Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Plot Bunny that won't leave me alone, Chaos, Gen, The Chamber of Secrets gets kinda upended, This one's for you Rowan, Utter Chaos, Yeesha is best Aunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumTraveler/pseuds/calumTraveler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna Lovegood's first year at Hogwarts, in brief summary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cavern Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luna Lovegood and the Potential Prologue.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for RowanSkie on Discord in Cyan Chat, who suggested Harry Potter and URU as a crossover fic.</p><p>Fair warning I haven't paid attention to Harry Potter Lore in YEARS, and if I do end up doing this as a proper series, It's going to be HEAVILY AU'd anyways. So. Harry Potter Lore? What Harry Potter Lore? Where we're going, we don't need no lore. </p><p>We have TRAFFIC CONES! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know what I've always found weird about Hogwarts?" someone in the Ravenclaw dormitories asked suddenly. <br/>
<br/>
"What's that?" another student asked.<br/>
<br/>
"The stars here don't match what they do at home," the first student explained. "I can't find any of the usual constellations."<br/>
<br/>
"What are you talking about? Of course they're the same stars, I recognize the patterns from home," a third student remarked.<br/>
<br/>
"Okay, but I've lived in downtown London all my life before coming here. What about you?" The first student asked.<br/>
<br/>
"Ohhh, I see, you're running into the whole 'Magical Veil' issue," a fourth student started. "Some of the stars are hidden from the muggle world because they're <em>Magic Stars</em> and we can only see them in magical locations."<br/>
<br/>
This was the conversation that drew upon Luna Lovegood's attention one fine random evening in her first year at Hogwarts. <br/>
<br/>
It was really, really a shame, but it seemed people just didn't know the truth of the matter.<br/>
<br/>
"Actually," she spoke up, interjecting into the conversation. "The 'Veil' is a common misconception because people don't actually understand the fact that this isn't Earth."<br/>
<br/>
"...What?" The students all turned to look at her.<br/>
<br/>
"The Veil between non-magical and magical areas is actually a form of Portkey," Luna answered. "Portkeys that take people to other worlds. The 'veil' that hides the Magical World from the planet Earth isn't so much a magic spell that prevents people from seeing what's there. Hogwarts isn't on any map of Earth because it quite simply does not exist on Earth. The Hogwarts Express is a device enchanted, capable of traveling from one world to another."<br/>
<br/>
"...Okay, that's actually one of the first things she's said that makes sense," the first student started- <br/>
<br/>
"No way, it's total insanity. People would know it's a completely different world from Earth, right?" and so began the arguments among students about the simple truth of the matter.<br/>
<br/>
Nobody actually seemed to want to believe Luna, of course, though the student who had issues with the stars definitely seemed to be trying to take her idea and run with it regardless, just as a sort of "But what if" scenario.<br/>
<br/>
Wizards, Luna had come to find, had a strange sense for not wanting to acknowledge the truths of the world even when presented with them in concise terms.<br/>
<br/>
Thus, she didn't even get into the more 'implausible' facts of the matter.<br/>
<br/>
Such as the fact that a certain Muggle Video Game that had just come out that very year hit upon the truth far more accurately than anyone had any way of knowing.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Luna Lovegood came and went from Hogwarts without anyone knowing the <em>How</em>, not that many actually <em>knew</em> that she came and went of her own accord.  <br/>
<br/>
It confounded the Weasley twins something fierce whenever they pondered The Map. One day during lunch they'd noticed the firstie Ravenclaw hadn't come to lunch, and so they'd checked <strong><em>The Map.</em></strong> <br/>
<br/>
Her name wasn't on it anywhere. Not on Hogwarts grounds at all. Surely she must have found some strange hiding spot?<br/>
<br/>
They'd waited for her to re-appear, and sure enough, before the lunch hour finished, she did appear. Just in some random spot outside.<br/>
<br/>
The next day, after they'd asked around and heard that the Lovegood girl had become something of an outcast among her class for outlandish theories and statements, it became quite clear she was going somewhere to avoid being tormented. They checked the map again, and after waiting barely a minute they saw that she'd pulled the same vanishing act.<br/>
<br/>
She reappeared in the same spot, just the same outdoorsy spot, right before lunch hour was over.<br/>
<br/>
And so the Twins went and followed her movements over the next few days with the map.<br/>
<br/>
She'd vanish from differing places during the day right as the lunch hour began- all depending on her class schedule- but she always reappeared in the same spot.<br/>
<br/>
And so, loving a good mystery, Fred and George waited in that spot, over the course of the whole lunch hour, once they'd seen Luna vanish off The Map again. It was probably the longest they'd sat still to watch for someone and not even pull a prank on them!<br/>
<br/>
They waited silently in the shadows, watching that simple courtyard outside the castle grounds that nobody really seemed to use but Lovegood herself.<br/>
<br/>
And then...<br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7t93tRrM9Y"><em><strong>VRROOOOMMMSSHHsshshshsh...</strong></em></a><br/>
<br/>
The sound of what was probably a somewhat out-of-tune Port Key fired off and suddenly, Luna Lovegood appeared out of thin air, hand outstretched as if having touched something.<br/>
<br/>
So that was the trick!</p><p>Fred and George realized with disappointment that Lovegood likely had a port key that took her out of Hogwarts- probably to home- and back again to this spot in Hogwarts. <br/>
<br/>
They didn't investigate further, not realizing that they were just mere inches away from figuring out something grander than themselves.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Family History was a strange thing to acknowledge, Luna thought as she exited class one afternoon, slipping into an empty hallway, and opening that special book that her family's long time friend had given her father, and whom he had passed down to her.<br/>
<br/>
Her hand touched the Linking Panel, and she traveled away from Hogwarts, arriving not in the "Lovegood House" that was where her father maintained his studies of the Wizarding World, but rather the other family home that was nowhere near the United Kingdom.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm home," Luna announced to empty, desert air as she made her way to the computer room, where a newly purchased computer and video game resided.<br/>
<br/>
She booted the machine up, and dug out her journal from a desk drawer.<br/>
<br/>
She took out a mechanical pen- oh how she missed pens in Hogwarts- and clicked it ready before starting the Game.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>MYST.</strong><br/>
<br/>
Long ago, a distant ancestor of her family line had been wandering the desert of New Mexico, lost after a caravan attack by a pack of savage, wild Camels. They'd stumbled upon a volcano for shelter, and near it, oddly enough lying abandoned in the sands, was a book.<br/>
<br/>
A book that Luna had seen recreated in the very screens of this video game that had just come out.<br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKCawALGeXw">The game's opening intro played as it always did</a>, and Luna let it do so, letting the sound of narration and music wash away the troubles of the day so far. <br/>
<br/>
<em>"I realized the moment I fell into the fissure that the book would not be destroyed as I had planned..."</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The book to Hogwarts sat on its pedestal in the library, and Luna sighed, taking a deep breath as she reached a hand out for the panel once more.<br/>
<br/>
Her home on Earth faded away with a link.<br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7t93tRrM9Y"><em><strong>VRROOOOMMMSSSHHHhssshhhshhh...</strong></em></a><br/>
<br/>
And Hogwarts plaza faded into sight.<br/>
<br/>
Luna pulled her hand back, took a breath, and started to walk back to class.<br/>
<br/>
It was a true mystery that her family had been investigating since her father had manifested the magic potential and gone to Hogwarts and met her mother. <br/>
<br/>
How did the Magical World come to develop its own version of Linking Technology? And rather, the 'when' was another question too.<br/>
<br/>
The Wizards had many forms of transportation. Apparition, Portkeys, and Floo Network were among some of the most obvious. She had experienced all of these thanks to her parents experience with the Magical World- and the sensations were all variations of Linking, some more refined than others. <br/>
<br/>
The Hogwarts Express had definitely Linked from world to world during its journey to the castle, as well- in the places where it had crossed between familiar Earthen landscapes and the unfamiliar magical countrysides. However, having had a lot more time to think on it, she wasn't certain now if it was the <strong><em>Train</em></strong> itself doing the Linking, or if there were set points along the tracks that managed the Linking as well.<br/>
<br/>
She'd heard that Ron Weasley and Harry Potter had flown a car all the way to Hogwarts from the train station for some reason, which implied the portal method- or, at the very least, that the car itself was capable of linking as well. <br/>
<br/>
Actually-- wasn't that the car the Weasly family's father had enchanted? She'd seen it many a times outside of the Weasley's home in the Wizarding Age that Luna's own 'family home' was settled on. So, in order for it to GET to London proper for the Express to begin with meant that it had to be capable of trans-versing the void.<br/>
<br/>
Some wizards <strong><em>had</em></strong> to know it was a world crossing event when they passed over the Veil, right?<br/>
<br/>
They'd set things up to be seamless, and if the Wizards believed it to be one continuous world, then there had to be a reason for it, didn't there?<br/>
<br/>
Her father's leading theory was that some ancient D'ni had escaped long before the fall and gotten involved with the Magical community. Given Luna's family's own D'ni blood mixed in with surface born blood, it seemed plausible, at least, that the D'ni were involved somehow.<br/>
<br/>
Perhaps they'd seen the Surface Magic as a means of modifying the Art in some way?<br/>
<br/>
Luna's own theory was that it was pure accident. That the Mages of Earth had created their own Linking technology by accident, and did not themselves realize that they'd transported to another world. Thus, the linking back and forth between the worlds and sometimes within the same age that Witches and Wizards seemed to use without even thinking about it.<br/>
<br/>
Aunt Yeesha had her own techniques for violating that "D'ni Law of Writing" but Luna had a vague idea just of where THAT had come from- though she was certainly promised the full story when she got older- and she knew that it was possible to do even with the books, so the Wizarding world stumbling upon it had some merit of being an accident.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Luna had it on good authority that the <em><strong>REAL</strong></em> Myst Island-- with added extra emphasis on the word Real-- was nowhere near this small, nor was it actually containing an actual Spaceship. <br/>
<br/>
Her distant family ancestor had kept that Book safe, and her family had continued to safeguard that Link to the island over the many, centuries it had been since then.<br/>
<br/>
If Luna wished to do so, right at this very moment, she could go open the Vault in her father's Library-slash-Study and take a look at the swirling, stormy skied image of Myst Island that lay beyond.<br/>
<br/>
But she didn't. That place was dead- tragedy long since passed, now freshly visit-able in an abstracted format for those who bought the game and played it.<br/>
<br/>
It was a strange thing, Luna thought as she clicked through the harmonic notes of the false spaceship, that her own family legacy had been recreated without anyone approaching her family for the story.<br/>
<br/>
Oh, they'd gotten more than enough right despite the apparent Artistic License, but it was still strange. It stood to reason that these "CYAN" folk had gotten their hands on some legitimate documentation on the matter. Journals, likely. No doubt Grand Uncle Atrus or Grand Aunt Catherine had left one of their journals somewhere that had been discovered. But where was the question?<br/>
<br/>
It was likely in D'ni.<br/>
<br/>
A possibility which meant that these CYAN folk likely had ties to that Loftin fellow who had been poking around the area near the Volcano in recent years. Hadn't he or one of his colleagues bought a bunch of the land rights there recently as well? Luna vaguely remembered her father complaining of such during an attempted poaching of the ancestral family home that she currently sat in as she played through the game.<br/>
<br/>
"...Oh, come now, I'm sure I had that code right," She muttered, rechecking the notes to the sliders.<br/>
<br/>
...One notch off.<br/>
<br/>
Still, Luna couldn't help but smile, there were stranger ways for the Statute of Secrecy to be broken- and the Wizarding World flat out didn't even realize it yet. By the time they cottoned on that something was wrong in the State of Denmark<span>—</span> and wasn't that a phrase Luna still didn't understand even after having had it explained to her<span>—</span> it would be too late. <br/>
<br/>
Word of D'ni, and the Books, was already spreading fast across the world. Spreading like wildfire across the Muggle communities. It would only be so long before nuggle-born witches and wizards were aware of Myst before they were aware of their own Magical potentials and were brought into the fold.<br/>
<br/>
Luna let herself feel a small bit of amusement at being ahead of the curve. It was like playing a practical joke on the world. Oh, sure, her family's adventures to many worlds- and her and her father's constant references to the strange creatures they'd encountered on other worlds- the Ages- had branded them as crazy folk even among the crazy Wizards...<br/>
<br/>
But Luna took it in stride, after all, it was easy to avoid bullies by simply taking out her book and vanishing away to her true home on Earth.<br/>
<br/>
Hogwarts being secluded away in another Age had its theoretical benefits, even if Luna didn't need to use said benefits because Aunt Yeesha HAD modified the book to work from anywhere on Earth anyways<span>—</span> plus the way it stuck with her when she linked home.<br/>
<br/>
Oh, Luna was quite sure that when people realized what her aunt could do, Luna herself would seem quite sane in comparison. Frighteningly so, potentially.<br/>
<br/>
And wasn't that the greatest prank she could play on them all?<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Speaking of pranks, Luna had heard through the grape vine that someone had tied up two Slytherin boys in a closet and left them in their underwear, unconscious, for a few hours. Nobody was owning up to it<span>—</span> not even Slytherin was admitting that it was a thing that had even happened. <br/>
<br/>
Luna had her theories as to what was happening- it was likely due to the rumors Malfoy was spreading around the school about Harry Potter being the Heir of Slytherin. <br/>
<br/>
Still, surprise petrifications weren't anything new to Luna- not after that encounter her father had had with the Stoneeyes of the Infinite Statue Age- and she had both magical and mundane means of being protected from whatever was going around freezing cats and students alike.<br/>
<br/>
Much to Luna's surprise, nobody in her dorm tried to bully her when she explained why she was wearing silver fronted sunglasses indoors. In fact, she saw a few students trying to replicate the technique on their own eye wear afterwards. For a moment, Luna thought this truly must be what being a trendsetter felt like.<br/>
<br/>
The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, however...<br/>
<br/>
"My Dear!" Gilderoy Lockhart admonished. "You should know better than to wear silver reflectors indoors! Why, anything that can freeze students solid can do that regardless of what eyewear you're wearing! Didn't you read the assigned homework?"<br/>
<br/>
"No," Luna answered, "I was reading through one of my great uncle's journals on his adventures building a mechanical fortress to protect people from sea pirates instead."<br/>
<br/>
It was the truth- she'd copied a translation of one of Great Uncle Atrus' Mechanical Age Journals to read at night here at Hogwarts so she could compare what was in the game with what was in reality.<br/>
<br/>
(As always, the game seemed to curtail most of the extraneous details to just the most relevant and interesting things. Her Great Uncle had a habit of writing far- FAR too much for his own good at times.)<br/>
<br/>
"Hahah! What an active imagination!" Lockhart laughed. "But surely your Great Uncle's adventures are exaggerations. Silver eye-wear is<span>—</span>"<br/>
<br/>
"Something my father proved against the Stoneeyes of the Infinite Statues," Luna substituted Age at the last moment with practiced ease, "Region."<br/>
<br/>
"Never heard of it," Lockhart said.<br/>
<br/>
"Of course you wouldn't," Luna said, "he burnt the book afterward so nobody could get stuck there."<br/>
<br/>
Lockhart had no idea how to respond to that in class other than giving her a detention.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Over. Lunch.</em><br/>
<br/>
To read the lesson she'd evidently missed out on by skipping it.<br/>
<br/>
How annoying.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
It wasn't anything impressive, Luna figured, catching onto the inconsistencies rather quickly. He was referencing events that she was cross-checking and finding they happened within impossible time-spans.<br/>
<br/>
If anyone was exaggerating anything, it was their Defense teacher. Luna said nothing on the matter, though, preferring to keep it to herself.<br/>
<br/>
The teacher seemed to be frustrated with her lack of enamoring adoration towards him, however, and he asked why she wasn't astonished by his celebrity- not in so many direct words, of course.<br/>
<br/>
Luna, however, answered as if he had said it in so many words because it was obvious what he was rooting for.<br/>
<br/>
"It's hard to believe your stories are real when I can spot the<em> Artistic Liberties</em> your editor took with the events," Luna said simply, emphasizing the specific words so as to not come off as accusing her teacher of anything nearly so crude as to have possibly made up ALL of his adventures. Surely the School would never let a fraud into a teaching position, after all.<br/>
<br/>
Lockhart froze- paling at that. "Artistic Liberties?" he quoted, having caught on her emphasis.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, it's quite like seeing true events adapted into<span>—</span>" what was an equivalent to a video game? Oh, that would work<span>—</span> "A play, within which the stage is clearly faked and the people on it are over telegraphing their emotions with none of the intended subtlety." She smiled at the shell shocked professor, and said, "It's not a problem. They make for better stories that way. However, I'm finding it hard to parse out what the original events were through the editing process. It's quite slapdash in places. You ought to hire a better proofreader and editor, I'd imagine. Why, with writing like this, if it had the power to alter reality, I'd imagine everything would collapse in on itself from the contradictions after enough time had passed."<br/>
<br/>
"I'll... have a word with my editors," Lockhart said, sweating profusely. "Tell them to tone it down a bit."<br/>
<br/>
Luna just smiled, nodded, and asked if she could be excused for her next class.<br/>
<br/>
She was let loose into the halls a minute later.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
At one point, Luna saw a house elf teleporting around Hogwarts like a spy on a mission. She didn't catch the elf's name, but she did hear him muttering about Harry Potter being in danger at one point. Not surprising, the Boy who Lived seemed like a trouble magnet. <br/>
<br/>
She wondered if he had any D'ni blood in him?<br/>
<br/>
Luna's family history had some injected into it long before her ancestor discovered the Myst Book, and it'd had another infusion sometime before her father had been born, though Luna wasn't sure what the exact lineage was, and she didn't quite care about it either, except to know that fact explained why she felt more at home in the desert than she did anywhere else.<br/>
<br/>
There was a magic to that ancient place she'd never been to yet<span>—</span> like calling to like with a sympathetic resonance.<br/>
<br/>
Aunt Yeesha said that people were taking to calling it, well, "The Call." Luna felt it was an appropriate name, all things considered.<br/>
<br/>
It was part of why she returned to Earth every lunch hour- not just to play MYST, oh, no, she'd finished it long ago already and was working it over to see what other details of her family's history had made it into the work of fiction. She returned because the Call resonated in her. <br/>
<br/>
Luna knew where she was going after graduating Hogwarts. To D'ni. To the Cavern.<br/>
<br/>
She knew she didn't fit in here in the European and British side of the pond- let alone the <em><strong>Magical</strong></em> side of that side of the pond. <br/>
<br/>
And then she heard about Harry Potter breaking an arm in Quidditch. A strange sport, if anyone asked her, but then again, it was no stranger than the sport played in the D'ni age of Jalak. If anyone asked her about the rule set they'd think she was making it up! Which she would be- because nobody actually knew what the rule set of the sport actually was. All knowledge of it had died in the Fall.<br/>
<br/>
Perhaps that was one fantasy game that deserved to be forgotten about? <br/>
<br/>
The mild aching itch of a budding historian within Luna disagreed with that sentiment immediately and she resolved herself to designing a better set of game rules for the age at some point.<br/>
<br/>
Something that actually made sense, at any rate unlike the wild joke she probably would expound upon to sound knowledgeable, only to later admit she was actually joking about that one and wasn't actually serious. (Unlike everything else she spoke about, which were very, terrifyingly, real.)<br/>
<br/>
Nargles, for instance. Slippery creatures she'd observed in a distant Age known as Narfahlahrigus. It was fortunate they'd never made it to Earth<span>—</span> or to the Wizarding World for that matter<span>—</span> but given their tendency to turn invisible, she wasn't going to let herself breathe easy and did make sure to perform a check for the things at any given opportunity.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Luna happened to come home one afternoon to find much to her surprise that her Aunt was there, talking over the phone with someone in annoyed tones.<br/>
<br/>
Luna listened in, surprised to find out her Aunt was dealing with someone whose father was at one point involved with the Restoration of D'ni. <br/>
<br/>
A Restoration? How interesting. To bring a dead city back to life...<br/>
<br/>
Luna's thoughts went to her mother, and she wished that the woman would be here to see it.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, Luna," Yeesha smiled once she realized she was there. "We'll take this up later, Jeff. My Niece is visiting from school over lunch."<br/>
<br/>
And then the call was over, and Yeesha and Luna were soon eating sandwiches.<br/>
<br/>
"How goes your schooling?" Yeesha asked.<br/>
<br/>
"Hogwarts is a confusing place," Luna answered. "It moves about on its own, and I think the maze runner in Selenitic is much easier than that."<br/>
<br/>
"Ah, you're talking about the game that came out late last year, aren't you?" Yeesha asked.<br/>
<br/>
It was about four months into 1994 now, and they were soon nearing the end of the school year- Luna's first year of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<br/>
<br/>
"I am," Luna nodded. <br/>
<br/>
"What do you think of it?" Yeesha asked.<br/>
<br/>
"It's an interesting retelling of what we know happened," Luna answered. "But it's also not quite accurate, either. The island is far too small, in my opinion."<br/>
<br/>
Yeesha nodded. "Apparently, they uncovered some of my mother's journals in D'ni."<br/>
<br/>
"Great Aunt Catherine's Journals?" Luna asked. "I'd figured as much, honestly."<br/>
<br/>
"Yes," Yeesha nodded. "I've considered telling them off of the sequel they're working on, The Events of Riven, but I'm undecided. What are your thoughts on it?"<br/>
<br/>
Luna thought about it seriously for a long time. "It's better to tell a story that's mostly accurate with some deviations for a better story, than it is to make up wholesale future adventures about a baby who didn't even know he was famous."<br/>
<br/>
Yeesha stared for a moment, then asked, "Dare I ask what insanity you've encountered in that Age?"<br/>
<br/>
Luna explained the Boy Who Lived, and the fact that he had so many famous books written about his teenage years before he'd likely even begun to walk.<br/>
<br/>
Yeesha snorted- "The Wizards sound more and more like all the worst traits of D'ni's Deathly Pride, exasperated by not knowing the mistakes of the past."<br/>
<br/>
"Speaking of Pride, I seem to rubbed a teacher's ego the wrong way. I've a Detention and a parent-teacher meeting because of it," Luna suddenly changed subjects. "Father's unable to make it for obvious reasons." <br/>
<br/>
Yeesha nodded, remembering Luna's father's sudden declaration to go exploring among the civilization of the strange, winged creatures Yeesha had encountered some years before. Creatures that could apparently link at will. <br/>
<br/>
She said, "I'll be glad to fill in for your father. What time and day?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
"So... where's your father?" Lockhart- of course would it be anyone but Lockhart?- asked on the day of the meeting.<br/>
<br/>
"He's had other things to tend to and couldn't make it," Luna answered. "I've asked my aunt to fill in for him."<br/>
<br/>
"Well..." Lockhart looked around the office. "Where is she?"<br/>
<br/>
Yeesha linked in behind him, in front of a Floo Network connected fireplace<span>—</span> so as to appear to not have violated the School's wards<span>—</span> dressed not in her usual D'ni robes, but in standard wizarding world fare. A dress Luna's mother had once gifted to her, long ago. <br/>
<br/>
Yeesha's facial tattoo still was on display, however, framing her blue eyes with a piercing integrity.<br/>
<br/>
The noise of the link was enough to make Lockhart jump in surprise, clutching at his heart. "Oh! Hello!"<br/>
<br/>
"Shorah," Yeesha greeted in turn, smiling as she took a seat next to Luna. "I am Yeesha of House Ravenwatch-" A distant branch family of the Lovegoods who Luna was at least 60% certain didn't actually exist, but served as a good cover story regardless. "To what has my Niece done to earn this meeting?"<br/>
<br/>
And thus Lockhart fumbled through a long, made up excuse about how Luna was flaunting the rules and not wearing proper safety gear in class and he brought up the petrifications and-<br/>
<br/>
<strong>"Wait."</strong> Yeesha stood suddenly. "<em>What. <strong>Petrifications?"</strong></em><br/>
<br/>
Lockhart realized he'd screwed up royally there and then.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Yeesha equipped her own silver lensed goggles, said, "I will return," and then focused her mental sights through the Castle.<br/>
<br/>
Its magic held no barrier against her own Link-sight, and she found the hidden vault beneath the Castle with ease. She wasn't the only one who could find it either, apparently. There was a young girl of Luna's age down in there, talking to a giant serpentine snake through a very powerful feeling book.<br/>
<br/>
Yeesha Linked, and arrived in the chamber.<br/>
<br/>
The girl holding the book whirled around, "Who in the-!?" the voice coming from the girl was not her own- it was coming from the book.<br/>
<br/>
Yeesha felt it's vile magic immediately upon her soul's defenses, and she thrust a hand forwards. "Begone, <em>foul thing</em>."<br/>
<br/>
The Book was Linked out of the girl's hands instantly, and the child collapsed to the ground- puppet strings cut as the book was removed from this continuity of existence permanently in the heat of a burning star.<br/>
<br/>
The giant serpent hissed- roaring as it reared into the air and---<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, you're not of this Age either, are you?" Yeesha asked rhetorically, tracing the connections of dimensional vibrations along the echoing waves of creature's soul and... "Return to where you come from." She waved her hand, Linking the beast away to its native age.<br/>
<br/>
She assumed some Wizard had summoned it centuries ago from its home age through some arcane Linking Ritual, but now it was returned home.<br/>
<br/>
Yeesha picked up the child, ensured her health as best as she could in the moment, and returned to the school above<span>—</span> targeting the medical wing due to the girl's pale complexion and slightly clammy skin.<br/>
<br/>
The Nurse shrieked when Yeesha linked in<span>—</span> "Who the Devil are you!?" <span>—</span>and then she saw the girl, exclaimed "Ginny Weasley!?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The Headmaster of Hogwarts stared at Yeesha with no small measure of amusement.<br/>
<br/>
Yeesha stared at him with no small measure of disdain. "You know, when I allowed my niece to come to this school, it was under the assumption that it would be similarly as secure as it had been during her father's days. Give me one reason I shouldn't remove her from here and take her teachings under my wing personally?"<br/>
<br/>
Dumbledore just chuckled and said, "Well, my dear woman of House Ravenwatch, there's a simple explanation for that." His eyes twinkled as he diverted the subject. "I'll admit I'm astonished that you defeated the entire threat within minutes of arriving. Discovering a terrifyingly powerful book capable of possessing a young girl into unleashing an ancient Basilisk? How would you like a job as the school's new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher?"<br/>
<br/>
Lockhart apparently had had a bizarre fit of outrage when he'd heard Yeesha had teleported an entire Basilisk out of the sewers and had started trying to Oblivate anyone who knew the story first hand.<br/>
<br/>
His first spell had clashed against Luna's silver glasses and reflected backwards into his face. Now nobody knew just what had suddenly snapped within the teacher's mind to cause him to lash out in such a bizarrely antagonistic way. He'd been taken to St. Mungo's for treatment to see if his mind could be restored, but considering he was babbling like a baby now, it was assumed to have been a very powerful obliviation he'd resorted to at first strike.<br/>
<br/>
It was to this event, not the Bassilisk, that Yeesha was referring to when she asked why she should not remove Luna from the school.<br/>
<br/>
"Denied," Yeesha said simply. "I have my own work to attend to elsewhere that would keep me from devoting my attention to an entire school."<br/>
<br/>
"And there is your reason to leave Miss Lovegood here, you seem to not have the time to teach her yourself," The Headmaster started.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, no, you misunderstand me, Headmaster," Yeesha leaned forwards, not blinking as she focused her gaze at his bearded visage. "I have the time to teach Luna myself. I do NOT have the time to teach a school of children. Try again."<br/>
<br/>
Dumbledore hummed a few bars of a song before stating, "Well, you see, the simple fact of the matter is. Lockhart was the only person who would take the job this year. The position seems to be cursed, and so I find myself constantly searching for replacement teachers."<br/>
<br/>
"And you offer it to me knowing that?" Yeesha asked.<br/>
<br/>
"You do seem to have a knack for solving problems rather quickly," Dumbledore said. "I'd assumed you would break the curse rather quickly."<br/>
<br/>
Yeesha didn't buy the attempted sell and said as much. "One more try. Convince me."<br/>
<br/>
"...You legally have no means of withdrawing miss Lovegood from Hogwarts?" Dumbedore tried. "The Ministry of Magic would become quite cross with you, and likely would try to break your wand for it."<br/>
<br/>
Yeesha smirked, teasingly, and then asked, "What wand?"<br/>
<br/>
Dumbledore blinked. "You mean to say you did every feat you did today without a wand?"<br/>
<br/>
"Applied properly, a single teleportation spell will serve as even a prisoner's final lock and key," Yeesha said simply. "You can do a lot of things with the 'Magic' I can do, dear Headmaster."<br/>
<br/>
Such as chucking that monstrous book into the heart of an overloading, soon to explode sun orbiting a <em>Dead Age</em>. There were very, VERY few things that could survive those temperatures, magical artifact or not.<br/>
<br/>
"Still, I'll concede your point for the moment. Now," she leaned back into her chair. "Tell me what's to be done for the petrified students?"<br/>
<br/>
"Mandrake Restorative Draughts are being brewed as we speak to dispel the petrification. They'll be right as rain within a few days, maximum," Dumbledore answered.<br/>
<br/>
"Good," Yeesha nodded. She knew a few cures of her own, but let the magicians deal with their own problems in their own ways, and see if they worked.<br/>
<br/>
"As an aside, that symbol on your face," Dumbledore suddenly inquired, "just what does it mean?"<br/>
<br/>
Yeesha's eyes blinked at him, and she said, flatly, and completely without breaking a sweat, "What symbol, Headmaster Dumbledore?"<br/>
<br/>
"The... the one over your eye?"<br/>
<br/>
"I don't see any symbol over my eye," Yeesha answered, trolling him. It was the truth though, she could not see it without a mirror on hand.<br/>
<br/>
"...Yes, you truly are miss Lovegood's aunt, aren't you?" Dumbledore asked quietly.<br/>
<br/>
Yeesha just smirked at the Headmaster and said nothing more.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
"So, am I in trouble for accidentally Oblivating a teacher?" Luna asked when Yeesha exited the Headmaster's office.<br/>
<br/>
"Not at all," Yeesha said as they walked down the halls. "Now, why don't you take me to these dormitories you live in, and introduce me to your classmates?"<br/>
<br/>
As they headed down the hallway, they passed by The Malfoy family- the father and son- who were storming angrily towards the Headmaster's office.<br/>
<br/>
As they went, Luna and Yeesha saw the house elf following the Malfoys.<br/>
<br/>
Yeesha raised an eyebrow at Luna, who nodded, answering the question of "Yes, that was the one who was seemingly obsessed with Harry Potter for some reason."<br/>
<br/>
With a small snap of her fingers, Yeesha quietly linked a sock out of the younger Malfoy's left shoe, and behind him in such a way that it landed in front of the house elf.<br/>
<br/>
Several things happened in quick succession.</p><p>"What was that noise?" Draco asked at the same time the House Elf exclaimed:<br/>
<br/>
"Dobby... has been given <strong><em>A Sock!!"</em></strong><br/>
<br/>
"Huh? What?" Lucius Malfoy turned around.<br/>
<br/>
<em><strong>"DOBBY IS FREEEEEEEEEE!"</strong></em><br/>
<br/>
And then all hell broke loose in the hallways of Hogwarts as Yeesha and Luna walked away from the chaos.<br/>
<br/>
Speaking of Harry Potter, Luna saw him and Ron Weasley in the hallway looking on at the chaos as it unfolded, and she gave the boy who lived a small wave in greeting.<br/>
<br/>
Harry, too transfixed by the events happening, could only give her a distracted wave back in turn.<br/>
<br/>
"What even happened today, Harry?" Ron asked.<br/>
<br/>
"I have no idea," Harry answered. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The next day's headlines in the Daily Prophet read: "The Sock Bandit Strikes again, freeing the 309th House Elf This Month! Chaos in Hogwarts Hallways!!!"<br/>
<br/>
The Quibbler, on the other hand, simply stated the true facts of the matter, "Lone Hero continues single minded rampage against the injustices of slavery everywhere in the known universe, One Freed Soul at a time."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I *may* do more of this off and on in the future, but I think I may deal with just oneshots and not do a continuing series. I know I'm definitely too deep into the Kiramager arcs of Stargate Alternia to diverge focus right now. Still, maybe here and there... or once I've finished...</p><p>I've created a series block for it, regardless. Just to play it on the safe side.</p><p>EDIT 11-8-20:  Did a Spelling Check passthrough- typographical corrections and a few grammar corrections. provided by Rowan. ^u^ <br/>Some Minor rewriting of prose done by myself in places.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487108">Between Foreign Skies</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSkie/pseuds/Rowan%20Charles%20Ex">Rowan Charles Ex (RowanSkie)</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552454">The Growing Tree</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSkie/pseuds/Rowan%20Charles%20Ex">Rowan Charles Ex (RowanSkie)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>